


leader

by LUNABXBE



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Hyunsuk-centric, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not a lot of angst, everyone else is there but only hinted at :(, happiness, hyunsuk and jihoon and yoshi and junkyu and yoonbin and asahi and yedam are really only mentioned, i’m in love with treasure after their debut, ok go stream boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNABXBE/pseuds/LUNABXBE
Summary: finally, after so many years of training and false debuts, hyunsuk finally debuted with treasure. and he feels so many emotions at once with the people he calls family, and now his official members.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	leader

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i decided to write this on a whim, so i apologize for it being short. but i thought to write this since they finally debuted! after like forever! woohoo! also, this isn’t beta read, so i’m sorry for any errors. happy reading!

hyunsuk’s story of debuting was quite sad, honestly. after getting into the company of his dream, he trained hard. then, he was put onto the survival show mixnine. he worked hard on the show, putting in all of his efforts so he could win. and he did, placing fifth and securing a spot in the debut team. and then came the sadness and disappointment of yg himself telling them, “the debut has been delayed,” and soon after, “the debut has been cancelled.” but hyunsuk wouldn’t give up this easily, and continued to train. then came treasure box, continuing to work hard to debut. and he did, again, as he made it to the debut team. and, once again, his debut had been delayed. until it wasn’t.

it became surreal to hyunsuk that he was finally debuting when they began to record. when they heard the demo. when they all read the lyrics. when they saw the demo choreography. that’s when it began to feel all too surreal for him.

~

“and cut! that’s it, we’re done! thank you, everyone!” the final recording for the music video was finished, meaning it was simply time for editing, and then the release of it. he never thought he would make it as far as shooting his debut music video completely, especially with how long treasure has actually existed.

after thanking the staff and having the stylists clean their makeup, hyunsuk walked towards the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes, feeling tears in his eyes. he had been waiting to debut for so long, and was so close to giving up. being a trainee took a toll on you, both mentally and physically. and since he had been training since he was younger, he missed some key aspects of being a teenager due to being a trainee. so to say that he was proud of himself was an understatement.

after he changed and gave the clothes to the stylists, he saw the others waiting for him in the corner, letting the staff members take care of their supplies. he smiles at the group, knowing that each of them were just as happy as he was, maybe even happier.

he walks towards them, yoshinori noticing the leader. he smiles and says, “hyunsuk hyung, come here!” hyunsuk, for some reason, feels his eyes water at that and smiles, running towards them. yoshinori smiles at hyunsuk and hugs him tightly, whispering, “we did it, hyung, we finally did it.” and that seems to break hyunsuk’s dams, because his tears fall on his cheeks. yoshinori, noticing this, hugs hyunsuk tighter as he feels tears on his shoulder. “don’t cry, hyung!” the others notice this and circle around them, hyunsuk pulling back and wiping his tears. he shakes his head and says, “i’m just happy that we could all do it.” they all smile at him and make a group hug, squishing hyunsuk in the middle. this was what he had worked hard for.

~

“and the winner for today is...” hyunsuk, along with the other members, watched as the numbers appeared, comparing them to their current competitors. hyunsuk felt nervous, watching as the numbers began to go up and down. finally, they calculated it at the bottom. hyunsuk felt nervous as he watched the others’ numbers stop. and his heart did. a picture of treasure appeared on the screen, confetti going off. “treasure! congratulations!” besides him he can hear small screams and can see them jump up and down and smile wide. they hand the trophy to the person on the far left, which happens to be jihoon. 

the mcs ask them to say a word or two before their encore stage. “ah, well, thank you makers!” jihoon’s voice is shaky, but his words are meaningful and he smiles wide. “we couldn’t have been able to do this without you here. we’ll be sure to work hard in the future!” besides jihoon is asahi, who makes a speech in japanese. “thank you makers,” he says, voice a bit calmer than jihoon’s. “we will continue to work hard as treasure, and grow as a group. thank you for the love and support!” and three people down from asahi is hyunsuk. they all turn to their leader, waiting for his words. he’s handed the mic and looks surprised. “uh, treasure makers, thank your giving us this win! we’ll be sure to continue to be the treasure that you all know and love. thank to our seniors and staff for also supporting us. thank you!” he decides to cut it short, trying to hold his tears in.

suddenly, their song ‘boy’ plays in the background, and the other idols begin to leave. they all turn around and bow to them, even talking to some of the idols that they know.

once everyone mostly leaves, they turn back around and begin to jump and down, singing their lines live as they danced weirdly. hyunsuk stood off to the side, smiling as he watched the others celebrate. hyunsuk knows he’s crying, as he felt the tears on his cheeks, but they’re happy tears. they’re all dancing and laughing with one another, seeing how euphoric and genuinely happy they are. yedam and junkyu notice hyunsuk on the side, rushing to him and hugging him. he notices that they’re crying, wiping their tears and smiling at them. “we made it,” hyunsuk whispers, causing all three of them to cry a bit more. “it took a while, but we did it, right?” yedam nods junkyu laughs, holding each other tighter. the others member notice and come join them, hugging each other and yelling “we made it” over and over again. they smile and disperse, all of them laughing and singing and dancing, a pure amount of happiness in the air.

~

when they get back to the dorms, he notices a text message on his phone. he opens it, and his heart squeezes when he sees who it is and what it says.

yoonbinnie   
congrats on debuting and winning, hyung! tell the others that i say that, too. you all looked so cool today, and cute in the encore stage. i miss you, hyung, and i love you. fighting!

he smiles sadly at the message, but is glad to know that yoonbin is still paying attention to them all. he sends yoonbin a quick message back.

you  
thank you binnie! i’ll be sure to tell the others, i’m sure they’ll be happy to here from you. i love you too, binnie.

when he sends the message, he turns his phone off and lays on his bed. he closes his eyes, and smiles.

maybe everything would be ok, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
